


Again and Again

by childofmischief



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love, death is only at the v end and bc of old age dont be scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through thousands of lifetimes, it had always been her. Mai will always protect and guide Hana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again

It always takes a long time to realize it, and it’s not like she remembers everything. But Mai always knew one thing, one thing that connected her to the rest of them.

Mai is and will always be, destined to help Hana and befriend her, perhaps, if she’s lucky, maybe she’ll even fall in love with her. 

~

The first time Mai spots her, a small, nervous, anxiety ridden girl with a head of flashy pink hair, she knows. She knows it’s her, that it was never Mimi. This girl has too strong of an aura, is too familar, and despite herself, she also falls in love at first sight. Sure, she had loved Jared before she met Hana, but in that moment, she knew.

She had always known.

It was Hana. It had always been Hana.

~

And so, her real life’s purpose began, the role she has had for thousands of lifetimes before, and would for thousands of lifetimes after. She wishes she could remember her previous lives, it’s awfully lonely, carrying the burden of protecting and guiding the main character. It’s painful, even, knowing that burden must only be yours, and you must carry it alone. 

~

She wonders if it had always been that way. Or maybe she had done something wrong. Deep down, she knew she was supposed to help Hana find love, but why is she falling in love with all the Normal Boots guys over and over? 

Has she watched the one she has always loved fall in love with others for centuries? 

~

It was always Hana. No matter how frustrated and upset Mai got, it was always gonna be her. She would always stick by Hana, and protect her. As time grew on, Mai began to remember things, flashes of lives past. 

In her dreams, she saw her, she was Hana. But it wasn’t Hana.

Every night she saw someone new, faces she had never known. Flashes of beaches and forests, of caves and deserts, of fields and oceans. Flashes of men and woman. She began to notice how familiar things were, that should never have been familiar. 

One thing was constant. All of these versions of Hana were her, and it was unmistakable because of their

_pink hair._

~

Time passes. Hana’s hair starts to gray. Hana lives with him now, and has had several children. Hana is happy, and that’s enough for Mai. Mai has married someone of her own.

They grew old as friends, watched each other as their hair grayed and wrinkles formed from all the smiles they had smiled at each other and their husbands and children. Mai knew had done well in this lifetime, and she was proud of herself for that. 

Even though she was a married woman, she knew,

It was Hana.

It will always be Hana.

And when she takes her dying breath, only a month after Hana had, she has one last thought,

_I hope I have better luck next time around._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little short thing I whipped up with a lot of potential. If you want to press further on this au at all message me on my tumblr gayasagaotrash.tumblr.com


End file.
